simpre te voy a amar-katniss y peeta después de sinsajo
by gib1247
Summary: es la historia de katniss y peeta despues de la guerra, cuando por fin esta en paz todo panem, pero la relacion de katniss y peeta sera igual de tranquila?... la continuación después de sinsajo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Hace 3 años que todo había terminado, la guerra, la tiranía del capitolio y sobre todo los juegos del hambre. Yo y Peeta hemos estado juntos desde entonces, hemos tratado de olvidar todo desde la rebelión después de todas esas muertes, las de Finnick, la familia de Peeta, de la mayoría de personas de todos los distritos y mi pequeña hermana Prim, que por alguna razón siento que todas esas muertes fueron todas mi culpa, siempre que le digo eso a Peeta el me dice que no fue mi culpa que yo nada mas les había dado la esperanza para levantarse contra el capitolio…..

- que tienes Katniss?- me dice Peeta algo preocupado y serio mientras me acariciaba mi largo y ondulado cabello.

-¿Perdón?- le digo algo sobresaltada ya que me tomo por sorpresa

-si en que estabas pensando- me dice viéndome con esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto me gustan.

-nada estaba pensando en lo mucho que me gusta estar contigo, en el pequeño lago de mi infancia, viendo el hermoso atardecer, en mi amado bosque- le digo viéndolo a los ojos, nos quedamos viendo por un largo tiempo no me resisto y lo beso en los labios. Es un beso tan lindo lleno de ternura y amor.

-bueno creo que ya es un poco tarde es mejor irnos el bosque puede ser peligroso de noche - me dice Peeta con una sonrisa muy dulce.

El se levanta y me ayuda a levantarme, recogemos todo lo que habíamos traído al picnic, agarra la cesta, me da la mano y me da otro beso solo que este me tomo un poco desprevenida pero aun así no tarde en corresponderlo. Después de eso el me rodea con su brazo y nos vamos camino a nuestra casa en la aldea.

Entrando en la aldea notamos que la puerta de nuestro amigo y mentor Haymitch esta abierta, Peeta me mira dudoso- porque estará la puerta de Haymitch abierta?- me dice muy preocupado

-no lose - le digo igual de preocupada, los dos nos vemos y salimos corriendo hacia la casa de Haymitch, Peeta entra primero y yo detrás, cuando entro solo veo como Peeta se detiene al ver lo deteriorada que esta su casa…

-Haymitch- dice Peeta recorriendo la casa, pero cuando Peeta no recibe respuesta - rápido katniss checa la parte de arriba a ver si está durmiendo en su cuarto-

Yo rápidamente subo la escalera y camino por la casa como una experta ya que mi casa y la de Haymitch son las mismas, al llegar a la habitación principal me encuentro a Haymitch en su cama con 3 botellas de licor blanco 2 vacías y la otra en su mano por un lado de su cama a la mitad, le hablo a Peeta para que me ayude a despertarlo. El suben enseguida y cuando lo ve me dice - yo creí que ya había dejado ese maldito vicio, vamos ayúdame a despertarlo-

Peeta y yo hacemos todo lo posible para despertarlo pero como los dos vemos que nada de lo que hacemos sirve le digo a Peeta que me espere, agarro una de las botellas vacías de licor blanco que Haymitch tenía alado, fui al baño y la llene de agua al regresar Peeta se aparta para poder echársela encima, al momento en que el agua le cae a Haymitch lo empapa todo, el se despierta aun un poco borracho.

- vamos a volver a lo mismo del inicio preciosa- y hace una sonrisa burlona.

-bueno pero yo tampoco veo te haya servido de lección todas la veces que te he hecho lo mismo ¿verdad?- Le digo con una voz burlona y eso hace que el haga una sonrisa un poco diabólica pero no la tomo en cuento entonces Haymiych nos pregunta -que los trae por aquí- dice un poco enfadado.

-pues veníamos del bosque cuando vimos que tu puerta estaba abierta y nos preocupamos un poco- dice Peeta amablemente

-mi puerta abierta- el se pone algo pensativo - a claro ya me acorde fui al quemador por un poco de esto- dice levantando la botella medio llena - y pues cuando venía de camino me dio un poco de sed así que me tome una botella y me imagino que al llegar aquí ya estaba un poco borracho así que no debí haber cerrado a puerta y el viento la abrió, me imaginó que porque ya viene el invierno y empezaron a soplar las brisas conforme a su época no creen?, bueno no es por ser grosero ni nada pero como la preciosa me mojo todo me quiero meter a bañar para no enfermarme.

-claro Haymitch de todos modos ya nos teníamos que ir, ya es noche y tenemos que irnos a dormir porque mañana temprano abriremos la panadería- dice Peeta con un tono bastante alegre -adios Haymitch- le decimos los dos y nos vamos.

Llegando a la casa Peeta me da la canasta que trajimos del picnic yo voy directo a la cocina para desempacar todo y guárdalo. Peeta me llega por atrás y me abraza dándome un beso en la mejilla- me voy a ir a cambiar te espero arriba- me da otro beso y sube las escaleras al poco tiempo yo ya termine de guardar y acomodar todo.

Subo las escaleras y Peeta está sentado en la cama leyendo un libro de pasteles que le había regalado en su cumpleaños, pedí que me lo trajeran del capitolio para él.

- wow Katniss este libro es increíble vienen tantas formas de hace pasteles que yo no me imagina- dice el como un niño pequeño emocionado por un juguete

- me alegra que te haya gusta mi amor te lo encargue solo para ti- el me mira por un rato se levanta y me da un tierno beso en los labios

-eres la mejor de hecho eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi vida te amo tanto- me dice el muy alegre.

-yo también te amo Peeta - nos volvemos a besar

- bueno es mejor que te cambies mañana será un gran dia- me dice el besándome en la mejilla, en unos minutos ya estoy cambiada y me acuesto alado de el, el cierra el libro y lo deja alado en la mesa de noche que tiene alado nos acomodamos y el me abraza yo me acuesto en su pecho y el me susurra al oído - te amo katniss Everdeen y siempre lo haré , yo lo volteo a ver.

- yo también Peeta te amo y mucho- le doy un beso en los labios y caemos dormidos en unos cuantos minutos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

A la mañana siguiente me desperté pero note algo peeta no estaba a mi lado entonces busco en la almohada y encuentro una nota que dice:

Querida katniss:

Lamento no poder estar contigo cuando te despiertes pero es que hablaron en la mañana diciéndome que una vieja amiga había regresado al nuestro distrito, fui a recogerla no te preocupes regresare pronto iremos a buscar un lugar donde se quede con amor "tu diente de león"

Peeta.

Al terminar de leer la carta miro el reloj que está pegado en la pared enfrente mío son las 11:00, es raro porque peeta siempre se despierta a las 12:00 me pregunto a qué hora habrán hablado ya parece que mi sueño era tan profundo que no me desperté con su sonido, y de que amiga se esté refiriendo la única que recuerdo que fuera su amiga es Delly pero ella se fue a vivir al 4 y consiguió trabajo en el mismo hospital en el que trabaja mi madre, Delly no sé porque nunca me agrado mucho sentía como que ella no solo quería ser la amiga de peeta, que quería ser algo mas pero al final la ganadora fui yo pero aun así si a la que fue a recoger peeta fue Delly la mantendré vigilada y muy atenta a todo lo que quiera hacer.

Me levanto me peino mi típica trenza, me pongo un pantalón, una blusa color negra, el abrigo de caza de mi padre que por cierto ya me está empezando a quedar a la medida de mi cuerpo ya que cuando lo usaba antes de la rebelión me quedaba bastante grande de las mangas, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y como no tengo hambre me salgo de casa sin comer a mi querido bosque aquel en el que yo siempre me sentía libre, me sentía a gusto, me sentía viva.

Al llegar a donde se suponía que estaría la alambrada ya que cuando peeta y yo estábamos en los juegos atacaron a todo el distrito pero mi amigo gale supo reaccionar a tiempo y logro salvar a bastante gente incluyendo a su familia y a la mía, el dirigió a los habitantes del distrito a la alambrada y la lograron tirar todos juntos cuando termino la rebelión y los rebeldes le ganaron al capitolio todas las alambradas que había en los distritos fueron removidas y como la del 12 ya la habían quitado nada más hicieron limpieza de los restos de lo que en aquel tiempo fu la alhambra del distrito 12.

Sigo corriendo al tronco hueco donde suelo guardar mi arco y mis flechas, las recojo y empieza la cacería, cuando veo ya he cazado cuatro conejos, un pavo y e recolectado varios frutos que me encontrado en el camino me dirijo a lo que solía ser el punto de encuentro de mi viejo amigo y yo…

Al recordar mi querido amigo gale hace que me ponga bastante triste él se fue al 2 ya que le propusieron el gobierno de aquel distrito y él lo acepto no lo e visto desde la última platica que tuvimos de las bombas que mataron a prim me e enterado de esto por medio de la televisión y haymich, que él va muy seguido ya que ahí está el centro de reunión de todos los distritos, cuando veo ya es un poco tarde me levanto voy al tronco hueco y dejo todas mis cosas y voy camino a casa calculando que cuando me desperté eran las 12:00 y ahora es la 1:30 , me pregunto si peeta ya habrá regresado me gustaría desayunar, bueno mejor dicho comer con el, pero antes de llegar a mi casa me dirijo al quemador donde ahí le regalo a sea los cuatro conejos que case, ella los acepto y yo me fui caminando a mi casa, al llegar abro la puerta y al momento que entro veo a peeta y efectivamente era Delly la que había llegado pero eso no fue lo que me importo lo que me importo fue verlos a los dos muy abrazados lo cual al momento de cerrar la puerta lo hago de un puertaso y eso hace que peeta y Delly se separen al instante.

-hola katniss no te escuche al llegar- dice peeta un poco asustado y nervioso.

-si creo que me e dado cuenta- le digo enojada pero de una forma tranquila para que Delly no se de cuenta de que lo estoy.

-te acuerdas de Delly- me dice igual que cuando me saludo

-si me acuerdo y perfectamente-

-a que bien es que ella se vino a vivir otra vez al 12 y pues como su casa se destruyó, fuimos en búsqueda de una nueva pero sin éxito asi que le propuse a que se quedara con nosotros unos días mientras encuentra una casa, ya que a nosotros nos sobran algunas recamaras- me dice con un poco de miedo esperando mi reacción.

-está bien- le digo algo enojada y rencorosa- me voy a cambiar para bajar a comer, peeta llévala al cuarto donde se vaya a quedar- subo corriendo las escaleras y me cambio de mi ropa de caza a una más cómoda para estar en la casa por un rato ya que en la noche es la inauguración de la panadería recién construida de los padres de peeta, me e cambiado con una blusa color naranja y un pantalón de mezclilla , bajo las escaleras y escucho risas me asomo muy sigilosamente para ver qué es lo que están haciendo, entonces veo a peeta atrás de Delly agarrándole el brazo, con su cabeza apoyándose en su hombro y dándole instrucciones al oído, de cómo partir las verduras que íbamos a utilizar en el estofado que íbamos hacer para comer al ver que siempre que peeta le susurraba a Delly al oído y ver como ella soltaba pequeñas risitas me sentía triste, lastimada y traicionada.

Al bajar las escaleras peeta se separa de Delly y ella empieza a cortar lo que faltaban de verduras, peeta agarro una olla y la lleno de agua prendió la estufa y la puso sobre ella, el empezó a echar las verduras que Delly había partido ya, yo llego y agarro mi bolsa de caza y peeta me pregunta – que cásate hoy katniss- dice viendo la bolsa con curiosidad –pues case cuatro conejos y un pavo, pero los cuatro conejos fui y se los regale a sea- saco el pavo lo limpio y lo meto en la olla, Delly al terminar de partir la verdura la mete en la olla y esperamos sentados en la mesa. Me quedo mirando a Delly fijamente y le pregunto – porque tan de la nada quisiste volver a vivir en el 12-.

-pues este es mi hogar el 12 y como pensaba mucho en el me decidí regresar, a y katniss tu mamá te mando algo si me disculpan lo tengo guardado en mi maleta y voy a ir por ella compermiso- dice ella tímida pero educadamente y sube las escaleras.

Me puse en pensar en lo que dijo –este es mi hogar y pensaba mucho en el- me pregunto si dijo eso por el distrito o por…. Peeta pero definitivamente me voy mas por la idea de que hablaba de peeta.

-perdon ¿si?- dice peeta un poco triste

-¿Por qué?- le contesto algo confundida

-por traerla, no fue mi intención fuimos por todo el distrito a buscar un hogar para ella pero no encontramos ninguno, lo siento si esto te incomoda- me dice bastante convencido de lo que dice

-no está bien-le digo un poco triste

-enserio, katniss eres la mejor- dice dándome un abrazo cuando llega Delly

-toma katniss- dice estirando su mano para darme una carta

-gracias- le digo tomando la carta

-bueno es mejor que empecemos a comer ya que cada vez falta menos para la inauguración de la panadería y tenemos que arreglarnos- dice peeta poniéndose de pie para ir a servir el estofado.

Veo la carta con bastante curiosidad y no aguanto más y la abro empiezo a leerla, cuando termino de leerla a peeta ya a servido los platos con estofado y empezamos a comer, todo estuvo bastante callado, la primera en terminar fui yo, deje el plato en el lavado y me subí al cuarto a pensar en lo que decía la carta y lo único que me preguntaba era ¿Por qué? Peeta entro a al cuarto.

-katniss arréglate y es hora- me dice el muy entusiasmado viendo el reloj

-tranquilo ya voy a arreglarme- le digo yo tranquilizándolo un poco dejo la carta en la mesita de noche y me meto en el baño.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Salí del baño con un vestido azul y mi cabello suelto, al momento en que salí no me encontré a nadie en la habitación iba bajando las escaleras muy silenciosamente cuando veo a peeta sentado en el sillón con Delly platicando cuando veo que ella le agarra la mano entrelazando sus dedos y yo enojada bajo las escaleras y digo- ya estoy lista-al momento en que peeta me ve pasan dos cosas, la primera peeta se sorprende al verme y la segunda el desenlaza su mano de la de Delly se levanta y me dice muy impresionado - wow katniss que bella te vez- me dice dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla- dice muy alegre – gracias peeta-le digo pero un poco reservada no me siento muy alegre con el en estos momentos.

-bueno es mejor que ya nos vayamos es tarde y la inauguración es antes del atardecer ya vamos un poco tarde- dice peeta muy ansioso.

Los tres vamos caminando a la panadería recién construida después de la rebelión, voy alado de peeta el me agarra mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, Delly va caminando por un lado de peeta y ella voltea un poco a vernos de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegamos los decoradores han dejado el lugar irreconocible, hay muchas mesas donde se sentara la gente a comer el festín que peeta a preparado por la ocasión especial, han puesto unas largas telas que cuelgan por los cielos por unos largos y estrechos postes y han colocado varias veladoras por todo el alrededor de las mesas.

No ha llegado nadie ya que la reinauguración va a hacer a las 7:30 pero peeta quiso llegar antes para arreglar todo lo que hiciera falta, pasando los minutos la gente empezaba a llegar, poco a poco el lugar se iba llenando a las 7:30 en punto peeta sube a el pequeño escenario que han colocado en la entrada de la panadería.

-buenas noches, primeramente quiero agradecerlos por esta aquí conmigo para celebrar la reinauguración de lo que antes era la panadería de mi padre que ahora no está ya que a fallecido junto a mi familia, pero ahora e vuelto a tener una ya que sé que katniss siempre estará conmigo de ahora en adelante y ella será mi nueva familia, pero bueno no e querido que por lo que trabajo tanto mi padre se desperdicie así que quiero dar por reinaugurada la panadería de mi padre- dice peeta muy feliz.

Al momento en que le entrego las tijeras a peeta para que corte el listón me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y me susurra un breve te amo, después de un momento el corta el listón y empieza la fiesta, todos los del distrito están ahí celebrando junto a nosotros el único que no está aquí es haymich que tenía una junta en el 2 pero dijo que trataría de llegar para poder estar con nosotros las horas pasan la comida se fue acabando de poco en poco , y los habitantes del distrito daban las gracias y se retiraban, en poco tiempo solo quedábamos peeta, Delly y yo.

Empezamos a recoger un poco las cosas ya que a partir de mañana la panadería estará en funcionamiento y peeta y yo trabajaremos en ella, al terminar de recoger lo más posible los tres nos fuimos caminando a la aldea de los vencedores hablando de lo maravillosa que estuvo la velada, al llegar vemos que no somos los únicos que vamos llegando ya que haymich está abriendo la puerta de su casa.

-hey haymich –grita peeta saliendo corriendo a buscarlo –hey haymich porque no fuiste teníamos la esperanza de que llagaras- dice peeta un poco triste

-pues cuando había terminado la reunión tuve que quedarme un rato mas por unos asuntos y pues no logre llegar, vaya katniss que guapa te vez- dice muy sonriente

-gracias – le digo un poco sonrojada

-bueno peeta me gustaría hablar un momento contigo en privado si no es mucha molestia-dice dirigiendo una mirada hacia mi

- o claro no hay problema, bueno me voy – le digo a peeta dándole un beso en los labios.

(Peeta)

Haymich me invita a pasar a su casa y nos sentamos en su sala.

-bueno haymich que sucede? Digo un poco preocupado

-chico te tengo malas noticias- dice muy cerio

-que paso haymich ya dime?- le digo asustado

-gale va a regresar al 12-

-que?- le digo pero muy alterado

- si chico lo siento pero gale viene de regreso por 2 meces-

-porque por tanto que no tiene que gobernar el 2?-

-si pero al pacer decidió dejar eso por un rato para venir al 12,ya vez que te comente que me tarde por unos asuntos pues el asunto era el, estaba hablando con el y el me dijo que le gustaría regresar al distrio por 2 razones, la primera estar con su familia y la segunda… se queda a mitad de la palabra

- para que haymich, para que…-

-él quiere recuperar a katniss peeta-


End file.
